Two to Meet Again
by oblivion64
Summary: Aura and Sukai were two ordinary teens. Then, they found an abandoned mansion. This is their most creepiest/funniest adventure ever. Credit to Caxe, The Dismotivator, and Veil of Death. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I am Aura Zacizobuchi, A 14-Year old Teen/Pre-teen. I have Blue eyes, brown hair, and a secret power. To be revealed. My brother, Sukai Zacizobuchi, has Black Hair, blue eyes, and a secret power. Also to be revealed. He is my twin.**

**This story tells about the most weirdest time of our lives, the funniest, and the… creepiest. Enjoy.**

**Two to Meet Again- Prologue**

It was a normal day, here in Tokyo. Downtown was a living nightmare; The traffic plain sucks. The local Wal-Mart wasn't that crowded; It's Friday, for God's sake. The Suburbs are just normal; ANNOYINGLY normal. So me and my brother, Sukai, went to that local forest, The Lost Woods. It is called that because… lots of people get lost in it I guess? But Sukai and I know what we are doing. Basically, if you are confused, Lets say this. We know this by heart. So, as I was saying, We were just entering through a log. No other way to go in, because the trees are so thick and dense.

-Aura POV-

Sukai and I were heading to our usual spot. We found this clearing that is perfect for playing video games and stuff. We even had a TV and PS3 installed there… Crazy, isn't it. Nope, is isn't! "Hey, are we there yet? It seems like this time it's longer to the spot." Sukai says. "Oh, no! Did we get lost? AGH!" I start to scream and run around, then I stop and laugh. "Sukai, I'm kidding! I know The spot is this way." I say as I point north. "Ok… But if you are wrong, and if we get lost, what if we have to be here… forever?" Sukai says, while thinking about that alternative thought. "We're here? Wait… What the hell?" I say as I look in front of me. There was a mansion, with broken windows and a dead garden. In addition, there were blood stains and… a dead corpse in a window. "Someone hasn't been checking on the clearing like they should be…" Sukai says, while pointing to my head. "I have been… Maybe we are on another clearing. But, you know that horror movie project we have to do? Let's film it here! Come on in, Sukai. The mansion's fine!" I say. "I'm already halfway there!" Sukai exclaims from the halfway point.

-Sukai POV-

"Crap you, Sukai!" I hear Aura say. He catches up, and we enter. The inside looks like a car wreck… that you can go in. There were blood stains, mice holes… and… a cat. "This place is a dump. Hey, Aura. You see that light? You think it could be someone?" I say. "Sure, lets go check. But, just in case, I got a fire extinguisher." Aura says, while holding up a fire extinguisher he found. "Lets go in." I say. I pick up a brick. Can't be any safer, in a mansion with a brick. We head in… to see that the mansion is aflame. Well, this room. "FIRE EXTINGUISHING POWERS, ACTIVATE!" Aura says. 'click click' "Dang! It's out! Sukai… RUN!" Aura says. We run over to the stairs, then stop. "What are we doing! Get the hose from outside, and use it! Oh, wait… only I saw that. Lets go get it! Follow me!" I say, while pumping my fist. We run outside, and get the hose. "Aura, TURN IT ON!" I say as I charge in. It turns on, and ends the life of the fire. Aura enters. "Dude, that was close! Hey, is it me, is it nighttime, or is it just because I'm tired? Because, I'm feeling kind of dizzy…" I say. "Yeah me too… Lets find a place to sleep. I am feeling kiinnndd oofff drooowwwsssyyy…" Aura says… then passes out and loses consciousness

-Nobody's POV-

Sukai rushes to Aura, but starts to lose consciousness. He ends up unconscious on top of Aura. Someone enters through a portal. "Don't know who they were, but I have to help them. No one has survived their Birth By Sleep. EVER. These two seem different though. They could survive… barely. I have to go in." He opens a portal. He enters the portal.

**To be continued…**

_**Did you like the 1st chapter? I owe a ton of credit to Number 0. Draxenol for the idea of this story! Count him as a creator of this also! See you in a new chapter of 1 of my stories! Stay tuned!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**! Previously on Two to Meet Again !**

Sukai rushes to Aura, but starts to lose consciousness. He ends up unconscious on top of Aura. Someone enters through a portal. "Don't know who they were, but I have to help them. No one has survived their Birth by Sleep. EVER. These two seem different though. They could survive barely… if I was there. I have to go in." He opens a portal. He enters the portal.

**! Now, for Chapter 2 of Two to Meet Again !**

-Aura's POV-

I woke up. It seemed to be nighttime. I kneeled and looked at my surroundings. There were faces of the people I know. My mom, dad, friends, relatives, cousins. The biggest of the people I knew was… Sukai. In the middle was me, Aura. The faces seemed to be on top of a tower. A portal appeared. "What the hell? Ok, awkward. Maybe I should step through." I say as I start to enter the portal. Someone comes through, knocking me away. "Hello. Aura, is it?" The man says. "Yeah… what do you want? Why am I here? WHERE'S TOKYO?" I say as I start to panic. "Who are you?" I manage to get out. "I am Draxenol, Number 0 of Organization XIII. I have come to help you. In less than 2 minutes, a Heartless, called a Twilight Thorn will appear. We must eliminate this enemy. Take these claws, for now." Draxenol says. Invisible Claws appear in my hands. "Those are Stealth Claws. You may want to use them when it com- Oh, it's here! Dang!" Draxenol says.

**OBJECTIVE: DEFEAT TWILIGHT THORN**

**MUSIC: TENSION RISING (KH2)**

He summons a paintbrush-like weapon with carves in it. He painted up a rocket launcher. It came to life, with 5 clips! "Whoa, Draxenol. That's impressive. So how do I use these cla- WHOAH!" I start to say, but get cut off by dodging the Heartless. "Just slash it WITH THE CLAWS!" Draxenol says. I start to run up with my arms and claws straight behind me, I jump, and slash. It just knocks a finger off. "You're learning, Aura. That was pretty good for a 1st try. But… watch me." Draxenol says. He paints a rocket and a scope. They come to life, like the launcher. Draxenol loads it up with the rocket puts on the scope, aims… and fires! It hits the Twilight Thorn's arm and knocks it off. The heartless gets angry and takes a swipe at me. It knocks me away, and I am just dangling off the edge of the tower. "You took my family, my friends, everything that mattered to me! You won't take him as well! … AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Draxenol says as he starts to float. A dark vapor enters him. There was a blinding flash. When I looked back… he was a demon. Draxenol had huge black wings, white eyes, and fangs. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIS SOUL! Like you did to a ton of people. DIE, HEARTLESS!" Draxenol says. He flew up to the Twilight Thorn's head, and ripped it in half with his fangs. The heartless fell to the ground, and blew up. When the explosion stopped, there was a huge crater where it was. Draxenol returned to normal. I managed to get back up. "Well, that's 1 person saved. I just hope that Ichiro gets to that other kid, Sukai, in time…Well, follow me. If you get cold in the portal, too bad. It will be quick." Draxenol says. He opens a portal. "Follow, Aura." He says. "Ok. Hey, what was that thing?" I ask. "A heartless. I'll explain it more once we are out of the portal." Draxenol says. "Ok. Thanks for the claws." I say. We enter the portal. "Hey, here is this Three Dimensional Safe. 3.D.S for short." Draxenol says. He hands me a 3.D.S. It says:

**NEW WORLD UNLOCKED: Puffy Palace**

**-World List-**

**The Puffy Palace; Recommended level; lv. 1**

**Enter?**

**Yes No**

**Entering Puffy Palace**

-Sukai POV-

I woke up to find a man staring up above me. "Who are you?" I say. "Ichiro Masaomi. Nice to meet you, Sukai. We have to go. There was this Twilight Thorn about to attack you, but I killed it. We have to go somewhere else." Ichiro says. He enters a jet, lined with red static. "Come on, we don't got all your life!" Ichiro says. "Coming, dude!" I say. I rush over. He closes the door. "Here is a 3.D.S, Three Dimensional Safe. Keep it." Ichiro says. It said something about registering for a Meow Wow Magazine subscription. "Hey, I already signed you up for that. Close it with the X button, and look at the screen. Also, I got you the 24-month subscription." Ichiro says. I exit out of the ad, and here is what it says:

**NEW WORLD UNLOCKED: Torture Town**

**-World List-**

**Torture Town; Recommended level; lv. 1**

**Enter?**

**Yes No**

**Entering Torture Town**

"Torture town? What's that?" I ask. "Where we are headed. Hey, press the button. It will lead you to a menu. I have Meow Wow Magazine on there, with some additional features that came with it. You can browse. Buckle your seatbelts, passengers. Flight 782 to Torture Town is taking off now. This will be a 1 hour flight, longer if we have delay at Torture Town Gummi Ship International Airport. Enjoy, we have complimentary Coke and Pringles. Water also, of course." Ichiro speaks into a speaker. I'm in 1st class. 'Ding' Sora comes up. "Hey, where's the bathroom?" He says. "Over there. It says; Seat of Sora. I don't think you bought a ticket. Is that your seat? I think it is." I explain. "Thanks. I was looking for my seat also. You help a lot! Here is a weapon I have. Keep it." Sora says.

**Ichiro obtained 'Sword of the Norm'!**

"Thanks, Sora." I say. It disappears into my 3.D.S. The Fasten Seatbelt signal is turned off. I obtain a bottle of water, a can of coke, and 2 Pringles packs. Now I just have to wait an hour. I open my coke, pop open my 3.D.S, and choose a pre-installed game, Torture the Hippos. This app changes every world. 'plop' "Can someone help me? I fell in the toilet!" Sora calls from inside the toilet.

_**Did you enjoy the humor and all the action? There will be more! Credit to Caxe, The Dismotivator, and Number 0. Draxenol! See you!**_


End file.
